


Lollipop

by BeneathTheWillowTree



Category: Warehouse 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathTheWillowTree/pseuds/BeneathTheWillowTree
Summary: Helena's first taste of a lollipop.
Relationships: Bering Wells, Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Lollipop

Helena entered the sitting room cheerfully, intending to read the newest book she'd picked up and enjoy the rare quiet Saturday break from Warehouse 13 business. Myka was already stretched out on the couch and the only acknowledgment she made of Helena's presence was to fold her legs up underneath herself as Helena approached, her own book open in her lap. Helena eased into the opposite end of the couch, tucking her legs up on the cushions to mirror Myka's position, and opened her book. They'd been engrossed in their own reading for about twenty minutes when a soft “pop” made Helena glance up towards Myka.

Helena watched, transfixed, as Myka twirled a white stick in her mouth, pulled it out to reveal a bright red orb, run it over her lips, then press it back into her mouth – letting the tip of her tongue gently run the shape of her pink lips, then beginning the process again. Helena's breath caught in her throat at the display and she stared over the top of her book for several moments before she could tear her gaze away and look down at her book. It was several more moments of deep breaths and blinks before she could focus on the words and make some sense of the page again. 

Myka's gaze flicked over the top of her glasses, watching as Helena licked her lips and squirmed in her spot at the end of the couch. She smiled inwardly, noticing the soft pink that rose in Helena's cheeks as she attempted to focus on the pages in her hand. She had caught Helena's gaping stare and knew she didn't know Myka had noticed. Helena was obviously trying to slow her breathing and focus after watching Myka. Myka enjoyed the fact that she was having the disconcerting effect on Helena for once. She continued to suck on the candy, purposefully playing with it and drawing it in and out of her mouth as she pretended to read.

Helena watched Myka playing with the candy on her lips, her breath catching as Myka's tongue poked out and she twirled the candy across the wet surface. She watched Myka's tongue lick tenderly at the round, red candy, and cleared her throat as Myka's lips gently sucked at the candy with soft, wet sounds. 

“What is that?”

“Hmmmm? Oh. This?” Myka asked, holding up the candy in front of her with a soft smile. “It's a sucker.”

“A... a what?”

“A sucker. A lollipop. Candy... on a sitck...”

“Oh,” Helena half-whispered. “I have never... consumed a... lollipop.”

“Oh, really?” Myka asked, with a twinkle in her eye. “I have another, if you'd like it...”

“I don't know. What does it taste like?”

Myka smiled and peered over her glasses at Helena, “It's sweet. It tastes like cherry.”

“Cherry?”

“Well, cherry candy,” Myka said, as if that would make more sense. She pulled another out of her pocket and held it towards Helena, “It's not like real cherries, but it's good. Sweet. Try it.”

“Is it like Twizzlers?”

“Better.”

Helena took the candy Myka offered, and let out a soft gasp as Myka's fingers brushed hers. There was no doubt it was on purpose, but Helena tried not to look up at Myka's eyes, knowing her deep blush was already betraying her. She looked at the lollipop with some skepticism, “What if I don't like it? I'd hate to waste it when you so... obviously... enjoy it,” Helena responded breathily, hoping it sounded as coy as she intended.

Myka inhaled deeply before responding, “Would you like to try my... cherry... lollipop then?”

Helena's eyes widened as she met Myka's gaze, and Myka smiled with devious delight. She was on her knees suddenly, leaning into Helena's space and offering the lollipop to Helena, almost but not quite touching it to her lips. Helena hesitated, her eyes flicking between the lollipop and Myka's crooked smile. She licked her lips and nodded, suddenly letting the book fall to the floor and grasping Myka's hips. Myka gasped at Helena's unexpected boldness and sure grasp of her waist, she watched as Helena's tongue flicked over the red candy and twirled around it, her lips forming a small sucking kiss as she drew it into her mouth and let it pop out while pulling Myka's hips firmly into her own. 

“I definitely want to taste your... cherry... lollipop...” Helena breathed as she captured Myka's lips in a hungry kiss and pressed a thigh firmly up between Myka's legs. She smiled as Myka whined with the sudden contact and sent up a silent thanks to the inventor of the lollipop as she felt Myka melt into their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another vignette that's been running around in my mind for a while... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
